


Yakisoba Bread

by xanithofdragons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Food, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Sexual Tension, Watching, until he isn't anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanithofdragons/pseuds/xanithofdragons
Summary: Akaashi watches Bokuto a lot. Bokuto tries to figure out why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about the upcoming Bokuto school uniform version Nendoroid and this happened. This will probably be 2-3 short chapters.

Bokuto's mouth was wide open. Of course it was. He was about to take a huge bite out of the yakisoba bread he had just bought from the convenience store. Akaashi's eyes on his mouth and his bread stopped him from taking the bite, though.

People thought that Bokuto was unobservant and dense, and to be honest, sometimes he did miss things. Similarly, people thought that Akaashi was expressionless and unreadable, but Bokuto thought that if you just watched Akaashi enough, he had plenty facial expressions. Bokuto had been watching Akaashi, figuring all his expressions out.

Right now, Akaashi's face expressed want, maybe hunger, as he stared in his direction, Bokuto guessed. For what, though? Akaashi had his own bento he had brought out to eat with Bokuto. Bokuto pulled his bread away from his face and closed his mouth.

“Do you want a bite?” he asked. Maybe Bokuto could swap for a bite of Akaashi's bento.

“No, but thank you, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi replied. Bokuto took the first bite of his yakisoba bread. It was delicious, as always. Bokuto couldn't understand it. He couldn't understand why Akaashi would say no to something he so obviously wanted. Bokuto could even see him continue to stare at the bread and the motions of his mouth eating it between bites of Akaashi's own food.

Bokuto felt uncomfortable, although he didn't know why yet. He ate more slowly than usual, even though the food was as good as always, and he felt like he shouldn't say anything right now. He needed to figure out what was making him feel so awkward. Akaashi looking at him shouldn't make him feel like this. Akaashi looked at him all the time. It must be how confused he was over Akaashi saying no to the yakisoba bread even though he obviously wanted it, badly.

“Are you sure you don't want any?” Bokuto was down to the last couple of bites. Akaashi opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Bokuto continued. “Trade me for that.” He pointed towards Akaashi's hand that was holding a riceball he had taken two small bites out of.

Akaashi looked down to his hand and then back to Bokuto. Bokuto recognized his expression now, too. Akaashi was confused and surprised at him.

“If you insist.” Akaashi held out the riceball, and Bokuto swapped it for what was left of his yakisoba bread. Bokuto quickly ate the riceball. It was a plain one, just rice and salt and seaweed. He was really being quite generous to Akaashi, he thought, but Akaashi was hesitating rather than eating.

“You should worry more about germs,” Akaashi said, and took his first bite of noodles and bread.

“It's okay. I have a really strong immune system,” Bokuto said. “And you obviously aren't that worried either!” Akaashi looked embarrassed, but he continued to eat, slowly savoring every bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to eat yakisoba bread.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this might actually end up being 4 short chapters.

The thing about watching Akaashi more was that Bokuto noticed just how much Akaashi was watching him. Bokuto could understand. It was hard to look away from him. Still, it was weird. Akaashi wouldn't always watch when Bokuto wanted him to, like when he was doing really well at practice but Akaashi was doing his own thing, but he would watch him when Bokuto wasn't doing anything special, like when he was eating.

Bokuto was thinking deeply about why this might be in the volleyball club room one day, holding the shirt he was about to change into in front of him, when he felt eyes on him. He turned around to find Akaashi staring pointedly in his direction. He expected a comment on why he wasn't fully dressed yet as their eyes met.

Instead of saying anything though, Akaashi looked surprised for a split second before looking away.

Bokuto was dumbfounded. He had a brand-new question. Why would Akaashi look at him in the club room only to act like he was caught doing something embarrassing when Bokuto looked back? He was practically Detective Bokuto now, with all the Akaashi-related mysteries he had to solve.

Detective Bokuto sounded pretty cool. Maybe he should tell Akaashi about it. No, you couldn't tell the object of your investigations that you were investigating them. Even if that wasn't against detective rules, he knew that Akaashi would get more guarded if he knew Bokuto was paying as much attention to him as he was.

Determined, Bokuto put his shirt on. He would answer all his questions. He would figure Akaashi Keiji out. He turned to look at Akaashi again to observe him more only to realize Akaashi had already left the room. No matter. He had all of practice to watch Akaashi.

The other thing about watching Akaashi more, though, was that Bokuto had trouble focusing both on Akaashi-watching and on his own practice at the same time. As a result, he got to see Akaashi watch him miss spikes and serves. Akaashi's disappointed and exasperated faces were no fun to look at, and there wasn't even any mystery about them. For the time he was actively practicing, Bokuto decided to give up on Akaashi-watching for now.


	3. Chapter 3

It happened the next week during practice. Bokuto was no closer to figuring out Akaashi's strange behavior beyond the obvious, “He admires me a lot.” At least he was doing well in practice that day. He felt great, he was moving exactly the way he expected, and the ball went the way he wanted every time.

Practice was ending soon, but Bokuto felt like he could go hours more. He only stopped to get a drink, when he saw the perfect opportunity standing by the wall. Akaashi was getting a drink, too. Bokuto could ask him to practice more together. Akaashi only ever turned him down for extra practice for studying.

Bokuto went over to where their drinks were and started to get a drink. He noticed Akaashi lingering next to him even though he appeared to be finished drinking. It was weird though. Akaashi was looking at Bokuto's drink with want. Akaashi had his own drink, and it was the same as Bokuto's. Akaashi was staring, and Bokuto felt awkward again.

Then it hit Bokuto. Akaashi wasn't staring at Bokuto's _drink_ with want; he was staring at _Bokuto_ with want. Was Akaashi jealous of him? No, that didn't make sense. Bokuto had considered that possibility before. There were plenty of reasons to be jealous of Bokuto, but Akaashi played a different position than him and seemed perfectly happy being a setter. There had to be something else.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, “do you want to practice more together after this?” Akaashi knew him so well. Bokuto didn't even have to ask, and Akaashi was offering on his own. It didn't matter whether it was at lunch or after practice or even on days when they didn't have practice, Akaashi was always willing to spend extra time with him for volleyball.

“Ah!” Bokuto shouted. Finally he had figured it out. He looked at Akaashi, and it felt as though everything had changed.

“Bokuto-san, are you okay?” Akaashi asked.

“Of course I'm okay!” Bokuto said. “And of course I want to practice together more!” Akaashi looked at him weirdly before setting his drink back down and returning to practice, but Bokuto was left reeling. The yakisoba bread, the club room, every time Akaashi looked at him, all the time they spent together and now.

_Akaashi had a crush on Bokuto._

It was the only explanation that made sense. Bokuto didn't know how he could have missed it. Well, that was wrong. He did know how he could have missed it. Who would have ever guessed that Akaashi liked boys? Although knowing it now, it was only a matter of course that if Akaashi liked boys, he would get a crush on Bokuto. Ace of a powerhouse volleyball school, Bokuto was a catch. Still, Bokuto wasn't sure how to deal with this. How was he supposed to act around Akaashi now?

Bokuto got together with Akaashi for practice after practice, and he made miss after miss until he called it a night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed I upped the rating and added a warning. Things get decidedly more sexual this chapter, but the actual action comes later. This's gonna be 5 or 6 chapters now.

It was too bad, Bokuto thought as he sat eating lunch the next day with Akaashi. Akaashi would make a great boyfriend. He was always looking out for Bokuto, even if it got a little overbearing sometimes, and he got Bokuto. A girl had dumped Bokuto once because he spent all his time on volleyball instead of her. Akaashi would understand. He would never dump Bokuto because of volleyball.

Still, Bokuto would have to reject Akaashi. He liked girls, and Akaashi was not a girl, no matter how much Bokuto wished girls could be more like Akaashi. He wondered what Akaashi would even want to do with him if they could date. They already ate lunch together more often than not and walked home together sometimes. The stuff that was definitely reserved for dating was stuff like kissing and, well, sex. Akaashi must want to kiss him, and... and... Suddenly Bokuto realized he didn't really know what two boys did together during sex. He had heard whispers, sure, but he was clueless on details.

During his thoughts, Bokuto kept looking at Akaashi between bites of food. He figured he must be looking too much because Akaashi was getting an exasperated look on his face.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi started just as Bokuto resolved to stare at him a little bit less. “Do you have something you want to say to me?”

“No, no!” Bokuto replied. “Do you have something you want to say to me?”

“No,” Akaashi said slowly. “Should I?”

“No, it's fine. In your own time.” Confusion added to the exasperation on Akaashi's face. Bokuto guessed he couldn't force the confession, although he was sure it had to be coming eventually.

Later that day, when Bokuto was at home after practice and messing around on his phone instead of studying, he got the idea to look up the details of gay sex. He told himself that it was only out of curiosity of what Akaashi would do with whoever he dated one day when he found someone who liked him back. 

The initial thrill and novelty of looking something like that up wore off quickly when Bokuto realized that a lot of the things two boys did together was a lot like what a boy did with a girl during sex. He supposed that made sense since so many of their parts were the same. Maybe he should be more grossed out, he thought, but he couldn't help but wondering which things Akaashi wanted to do.

Did Akaashi want them to bring each other off with their hands? Did he want Bokuto inside his mouth or ass? Bokuto supposed it was possible Akaashi wanted to be inside of Bokuto instead, but he would much rather imagine Akaashi's lips around his dick.

Before he could really think through what he was doing, he had gotten hard and started rubbing himself through his pants, all while thinking about Akaashi, who, up until now, he had only thought of as a friend and teammate.

Bokuto was sure he liked girls, so why was he rock hard over a boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've eaten yakisoba bread now.


End file.
